<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【FGO/拿破西格】死灰复燃 by Sieg0216</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701352">【FGO/拿破西格】死灰复燃</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sieg0216/pseuds/Sieg0216'>Sieg0216</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sieg0216/pseuds/Sieg0216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>《PROMARE》paro的拿破西格，剧情设定和原作大同小异，做了一些符合北欧人物关系的改动，拿=Galo、西=Lio，其他角色在本文没有太多描写就不赘述了。必然涉及PROMARE剧透，不想被剧透的最好现在就退出。<br/>本篇对应的是原作最后Galo救回Lio的命的那一段，在我看来只是性命攸关时必要的人工呼吸，顶多只有战友情，但毕竟是同性角色的亲密接触所以还是预警一下。虽然不是情人但还是祝节日快乐。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Napoleon Bonaparte | Archer/Sigurd | Saber</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【FGO/拿破西格】死灰复燃</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>熊熊燃烧的火焰熄灭了，如同从壁炉中抽走柴薪、火山的岩浆凝固、生命的热量冷却。<br/>
拿破仑感觉自己的衣服又皱又硬邦邦地不再合体，因为浸透了汗水又被蒸干，就是这样过载的热度、本该是能将他一介凡人烧成焦炭的烈焰，此刻似乎终于是燃尽了自己、濒临消逝的边缘。但这并不是他所期待的结果，尽管他再也不想被刚才那样的火焰洗礼、再次体验死里逃生的惊险了。<br/>
“齐格鲁德，喂，你还好吗？齐格鲁德？”<br/>
他呼唤着这个不甚熟悉的名字，名字的主人还从未将这四个音节亲口告诉他，这个名字是名叫布伦希尔德的女士告诉他的——他对布伦希尔德这个名字也不怎么熟，仅仅才认识几天而已，这几天经历的事复杂得堪比他之前所有的人生，让他的头脑全力运转才能消化干净。<br/>
倒在他面前一袭黑衣的男人没有反应，拿破仑便暂停无谓的精力消耗，他需要其他方法，其他比单纯的呼唤更有用的、让这个男人的灵魂重新点起火苗的方法。</p><p>眼前的齐格鲁德看起来是如此脆弱，气若游丝，肤色苍白的脸上残留了些许焦痕——当然拿破仑身上也有，它们现在还在用灼痛考验他的忍耐力——指尖甚至泛出了无机质的灰白色，看起来和燃烧殆尽的灰烬一模一样。他原本戴着一副眼镜，在刚才的激烈对峙中不知掉在了哪里。他的身材比拿破仑小上一圈，此刻更是凸显了他的弱不禁风，仿佛下一秒就会被风吹散。<br/>
他以为齐格鲁德是强大的、不会燃尽的，他是自己见过的最强大的燃烧者，像太阳之类的恒星，像魔幻小说里描写的永不熄灭的火把。从两人初次相遇到刚才为止，他的身体都与他冰冷的表情不同、持续迸发着最凶猛的烈焰，让救火队陷入前所未有的危机——尽管拿破仑不久前才知道这并非他的自愿，他一直都在对燃尽一切的冲动、对体内那个凶暴的火焰生命体拼命抵抗。<br/>
拿破仑对于自己贸然介入齐格鲁德的困扰一事没有任何后悔，作为一名光荣的救火队员，灭火对他来说义不容辞，齐格鲁德这样火势凶猛的燃烧者更是最应该拯救的对象。而现在，齐格鲁德和他体内那个叫苏尔特的异时空来客都不再燃烧了，拿破仑也不知道现在能听到他说话的是哪一人，刚才苏尔特想要烧死他，而齐格鲁德反抗这个暴虐的意识、看准机会保护了他，红色的烈焰席卷而来要将他吞没，青色的火焰则挺身而出奋力抗争，拿破仑在两种热度的交织争斗中逃过一劫。<br/>
他托了齐格鲁德的福才能活着站在这里，所以他也必须让齐格鲁德活下去才行。<br/>
虽然已经下定了这样的决心……</p><p>“喂喂，这是怎么回事啊？感觉不太妙……”<br/>
拿破仑托起齐格鲁德的手臂，轻得几乎没有实感，刚才男人灰白化的指尖并非他的错觉，现在这只右手已经不见了，肉眼可见地化为灰烬飘散于空气中了，而且这现象仍在沿着他的手臂继续下去，再向下一看，就连他的双腿也开始一点点消散，灰尘在空气中反射出点点亮光，像细小的萤火虫。<br/>
真是太不妙了，可又是如此合情合理的发展，燃烧者作为火焰的代言人而生，在生命走到尽头时便也像火焰熄灭一样，徒留灰烬粉碎飘散。齐格鲁德曾说过“鄙人无需阁下的同情”，但拿破仑难以自制地觉得可悲，他为燃烧者感到悲伤，为他们并非自愿的变异、为他们受到的社会歧视、此刻也为他们甚至无法留下形体的道别。<br/>
呸，别想不吉利的事，齐格鲁德还没死呢，现在可不到哀悼的时候。<br/>
拿破仑在心底骂了自己一句。他撕开齐格鲁德胸前的衣服，打算用学过的急救知识帮他做心肺复苏，虽然听布伦希尔德描述过，但实际看到的景象还是令他冲击不小——眼前肌肉结实的身体遍布着闪电状的伤痕，将本该光滑的皮肤分割成残酷的形状，拿破仑身上也有些伤痕，但和这个比着实小巫见大巫了。齐格鲁德原本藏在衣服下的胸口处亮着青色的火光，这是他身上此刻最明亮的火焰、是布伦希尔德给她的爱人留下的痕迹，似乎也是他变成燃烧者的契机之一，如果没有突如其来的力量附身救下一命，或许他已经葬身在布伦希尔德爱意催化的火焰之下。<br/>
在向燃烧着青色火焰的胸口伸手时，拿破仑还是犹豫了一下，平时参与救火行动总有完备的耐热装备保护，现在则与直接把手伸进火里无异，但犹豫也就持续了几秒钟，如果怕火的话还做什么消防员。他咬紧牙关将手心贴上男人的胸口，滚烫的温度让他忍不住倒吸一口气，为了控制自己不移开手，他扣紧手指、指甲陷进齐格鲁德的皮肤里。<br/>
齐格鲁德平常都忍耐着心脏里这么灼热的温度吗？再加上还要抑制点火的冲动，这个男人的忍耐力可真是令人敬佩。想着这些问题时，拿破仑的手竟很快适应了接触火焰的感觉，于是他开始按压齐格鲁德的胸膛，在向下用力时，他摸到男人的心口还有微弱的心跳，这让他喜忧参半，但是忧更多一些，因为目前的努力并没让齐格鲁德有些许好转，而灰烬化已经进行到他四肢的关节处了，而且没有自身的力量保护，心口的火焰也迟早会毁掉他的心脏吧。<br/>
“可恶…没有用吗……别这么快熄灭啊……”拿破仑蹙紧眉头念叨着，可惜无人听到也无人能前来援助，他抬起手稍作暂停，然而手心不同寻常的光芒吸引了他的注意。<br/>
那是一团青白色的火苗，是之前齐格鲁德保护他时释放出的火焰的颜色，此刻这团充满魔力的火苗却在他这个无能力的普通人的手心跃动着。<br/>
原来他能触摸齐格鲁德燃烧的心口是因为这个吗……？今天经历了太多不可思议的事情，他平日精明的思考回路也稍微有点迟钝了，但他还是尽力运转着脑细胞、思考这希望的火焰能如何帮助他们，幸好灵光一现得很快，但冒出来的这个主意又让他犹豫了。<br/>
“呃……我可不太想这样，但是……”<br/>
如果他真的鼓起勇气做了，他该怎么对齐格鲁德与布伦希尔德解释啊……<br/>
拿破仑满心纠结地死盯着手里的火焰，仿佛这样能帮他下定决心，再垂下眼看一看仍在消散的男人的身体，他的眼神终于还是复归坚定。<br/>
他不能辜负自己灭火与救人的热情，当然也不能错失这个伸出援助之手的机会，比起那些麻烦的成见，眼前这条即将消逝的生命明明才最重要，如果因为这狭隘的犹豫导致救援对象死在自己面前，他才一辈子都无法原谅自己。</p><p>“抱歉啊帅哥，醒了的话你再随便报复我吧，前提是你可一定得醒过来。”<br/>
下定了决心，拿破仑抬起手，火苗脱离他的掌心飘在空中，他凑上前一口将这团火苗含在嘴里，然后顺势弯下腰将自己的嘴覆在了齐格鲁德的嘴唇上。<br/>
这么近的距离已经什么都看不清了，于是他紧张地闭起眼睛，一只手扶着齐格鲁德的下颌，帮助他张开嘴、让自己更顺利地把火焰送进去。齐格鲁德的口中也比常人更加灼热，明明有着如此冷淡的模样，身体内外的温度却都如此火热，真是个矛盾的人。拿破仑感觉身下的男人身体中传出一阵充满生命力的波动，如同火焰跳动时摇动空气的那股能量，心脏的鼓动也有力起来，这是刚才从未有过的变化。<br/>
有效果了……！他本来害羞得都想撤开了，但这立竿见影的反应让他只得保持这个姿势再久一些、直到彻底将齐格鲁德救回来为止，尽管这是极其标准的人工呼吸方法，他也不想一次又一次的和男人嘴唇相贴，毕竟他已经有了心仪的女性，齐格鲁德也已经成家，还是尽量一口气解决得好。<br/>
他空闲的另一只手扶着齐格鲁德的肩膀，刚才灰烬化的进程几乎延伸到了这里，现在他能清晰地感觉到，消散的灰烬正在回归、重组成燃烧者的身体组织，因为视线受了限制，拿破仑的手指便循着感觉慢慢向下触摸齐格鲁德劲瘦的手臂，确认这里确实在逐渐恢复原状。<br/>
他感觉自己之前不安的心也枯木逢春一般兴奋地跃动起来，让他的情绪逐渐飘飘然，满是欣喜的成就感。他做到了，他救回了一个在死亡边缘徘徊的生命，救回了这个令他产生敬意并且想更多了解的男人。</p><p>“唔……”<br/>
听到齐格鲁德发出微弱的哼声，感觉到他的嘴唇有所颤动，拿破仑赶紧撤离坐直了身子，还心虚地后退了半米。左右扫视一眼，齐格鲁德的身体已经完全复原了，这让他大松一口气。<br/>
齐格鲁德的手指最先动起来，然后他睁开了眼睛，虽然仍旧虚弱，但青色的双瞳一如既往明亮夺目、如同火焰本身。太好了，醒来的不是苏尔特那个暴躁的家伙，这是第二件让拿破仑放下心的事。<br/>
他眨了两下眼睛，然后意识到了旁边人的存在，于是转过头来盯着拿破仑，少了眼镜的阻隔，青白的视线耿直得没有一丝杂质。<br/>
“阁下是……”<br/>
“拿破仑·波拿巴，你大概还没记住吧，毕竟咱们俩才认识不久……”刚认识不久就打得天雷地火，刚才还嘴碰嘴了，这可真是……拿破仑一边腹诽一边挠着鬓发结结巴巴地回答。<br/>
“不，鄙人记得您，”齐格鲁德重新转头看向天空，拿破仑也抬起头，看到月光洒在二人身上，“是阁下救了我吗？”<br/>
“呃……是，就是这样，不用在意，”拿破仑摆摆手、想赶快把救人这个话题跳过去，“我是一名消防员，救下火灾中的人可是职责与荣耀所在。”<br/>
齐格鲁德似乎立刻接受了现状，包括自己刚才命悬一线以及被拿破仑救回来的现实，他活动下四肢后坐起身，因为关心他的情况，拿破仑便又和他拉近距离。<br/>
“谢谢，鄙人发自内心地感谢您。”齐格鲁德道谢的口气也是如此直来直去，“您帮助了布伦希尔德，也帮助了我，请允许我对阁下表达敬意。”<br/>
“哎呀，都说了没什么的，”听到如此耿直的道谢，拿破仑也能坦然地接受他的谢意了，“身体恢复了吗？要不要一起回去？你家的那位小姐还在等着你。”<br/>
齐格鲁德沉默几秒，然后摇摇头，拿破仑的心凉了几度。<br/>
“不行，只要这份能力…只要苏尔特那家伙还存在一天，鄙人就不能安然地回到他人身边去，”齐格鲁德的表情露出些许伤感，毕竟成为燃烧者并非他的愿望，“阁下也好自为之吧，之前您差点就被烧死了不是吗？”<br/>
“好啊，如果你、或是说那家伙还想燃烧下去，那我随时奉陪。”<br/>
尽管自己的身体也还在痛，但拿破仑还是站起身挺直了胸膛，齐格鲁德以不可思议的眼神仰视着他。<br/>
“你是火焰，而我是消防员，如果你点起了火，那我就去灭火，如果你不想伤到人，那就由我把大家救下来，”拿破仑气宇轩昂地回答道，“我会拯救所有被火焰伤害的人，包括无辜的市民，包括燃烧者们，当然也包括你。”<br/>
齐格鲁德愣了许久才想起站起来，他久久地盯着拿破仑的笑脸，之前那种拒人千里之外的气场已经大大减弱了。<br/>
“……阁下真是一个彻头彻尾的好人，”其他人也如此评价过他，但从齐格鲁德这种寡言少语且之前一直在对立面的人嘴里说出来，显得分量格外重，“那么，如果鄙人有了解决问题的方法，您也能助我一臂之力吗？”<br/>
“什么？那当然求之不得！”看到对方显然是有了什么想法的自信表情，拿破仑热情地揽住燃烧者的肩膀，“你也要来吗？用燃烧的热情去熄灭火焰？”<br/>
“说的也是，尽情燃烧的只有灵魂就足够了。”</p><p>齐格鲁德垂眸露出一个浅笑，这是拿破仑第一次看到他的笑容。<br/>
他确信自己又增加了一位能够交心的好朋友，而且即将和他一起创造崭新的可能性。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>